


Anniversary

by EtherealFay



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealFay/pseuds/EtherealFay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an.ni.ver.sary<br/>n.<br/>1. The date on which an event took place or an institution was founded in a previous year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar and her crew. Keep watching it, you guys. Let's give the show some love.  
> Also, I got the definition of anniversary from the Oxford dictionary.

It was really early in the morning: the sun wasn't even up in the sky yet. Nobody should be up at such an hour.

But there he was: Steven Universe, sitting on the top of the tallest hill around, watching all of Beach City while dangling his feet over the edge. Once the sun showed up, he'd have one of the most wonderful views he would ever see.

He took a deep breath and felt the cold wind through his hair. Steven felt at peace.

"Hey, mom," he spoke. "I know that sounds weird, doesn't it? Calling you from nothing and stuff."

He chuckled.

"But - hear me out - since you're me (or at least half of me), I think I can talk with you. You talk back if you feel like it, alright?"

Nothing made a sound.

"So, as you probably know, today is my birthday. I'm turning thirteen today, ain't it great?"

His gem faintly glowed.

"Man, it's been a rough year." He rested his back on the grass "We fought Homeworld Gems, I fused-"

A gasp.

"Mom, Garnet's a fusion! How couldn't you tell me?!"

A pause.

"Oh, yeah. You can't talk. Sorry. But if you could, you'd tell me, right?"

The wind blew softly on his face. It felt like little kisses.

"I know you would!" And laughed out loud.

"Hey, mom, sorry for bringing this up, but today's also the day you... Hm, went away, right?

"Well, but now that I know you're me, technically you were reborn and today is both my birthday and yours, so... Happy birthday to us!"

He grinned as his bellybutton glowed brighter. 

"Mom, y'know, it's nice being out with you." Steven now had a sad smile "I can't really talk about you with them. They miss you so bad and... Oh, I dunno what to do."

He sighed nervously.

"Mom, there's this one question I've wanted to ask you for a while."

Steven cleared his throat. "Am I doing the right thing?"

He waited for an answer that would never come. He was starting to feel hopeless when the sun finally came out.

He laughed and laughed as the sea below sparkled brightly. "Thanks, mom."

Steven got up and ran back home, excited to spend his day with his family and friends.

He was sure he was going to have a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know the drill: please do warn if you see any misspellings so my English can get better. Thank you for reading it and I really hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
